A Rogue's Plight
by pride of a lion
Summary: Title has been changed once again. Formerly Talk to Me, the title has been changed to really fit the fic. A story of jealousy, deceit, murder, and thrown in the mix a love between an instructor and her student. QuistisxOC. Yuri. Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue

Talk To Me

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy is the property of Square-Enix, not me. Yeah. It sucks. I know. Jade, Matt, and Nic are mine.

Author's note: This fanfic was originally posted under the name Hyperionchic, and since I've long forgotten my password, and that e-mail address no longer exists…well, it's now being posted under this name. Also, I've gone back through this fic and corrected some errors, fleshed it out quite a bit, and hopefully I've just made it better.

Enjoy.

Prologue

"Are you sure no one's home?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Hyne, you can be such a pussy sometimes!"

"Hey! I am not!"

"Mhmm…and that's why you're here about to break into this huge house, dressed all in black, but yet you're wearing that pink scarf I got you for coming out of the closet. Yeah, you're definitely the epitomy of all that is masculine."

"Would you c'mon already Jade? I want to get this over with. Something just doesn't feel right about this."

"…Whatever." A few more seconds and the lock was picked. It never ceased to amaze Jade at how ignorant some Estharians could be. Really, like in this day and age a simple bolt lock on a door could keep out an experienced cat burglar, much less a ten year old. "Alright, let's go."

And in they went. They weren't overly cautious like they usually were. What was the point when there wasn't anyone there to disturb?

The house was located in one of the more posh districts of Esthar, where the more prominent members of Esthar society resided. For example, they were in the home of one of Laguna Loire's ambassador's. Kiros Seagill…or some weird name like that. Jade didn't really care. They'd been approached a couple of weeks ago by some little twink that worked in the palace. She'd heard of Jade and her friends through a friend. That's how it always worked. They did a job for someone, then that person recommended them to a friend, then that friend told a friend; it was a network of fucking friends. And they profited from it.

"Jade, do you have any idea what this thing looks like?" Nic asked. Him and Jade went way back, like, playing together in diapers back. Both of them had lost their parents at the tender age of two during the Sorceress War. They'd been each other's support for the twelve years they were at the orphanage. However, they'd finally had enough the of roaches and rats. And, like poof, they were gone. For good.

Soon after escaping, the dynamic duo had met Matt. He was a street savvy kid of sixteen, two years older than both of them. Like so many, he'd been left homeless after the war, thus leaving his family to do whatever was necessary to survive.

They took the two orphans in, raised them as though they were their own flesh and blood. And trained them in the art of thievery. Matt was the master of pick pocketing. His mother, with her quick and agile fingers, could pick any lock. And his father could find places that would reek the best rewards, and provided muscle whenever it was necessary. However, unlike most, they didn't do mugging. It was dishonorable, and too easy. They felt that thieving was an art, and that every place they burgled was just another piece to add to their collection.

"She said it was a gold bracelet with a bunch of different jewels in it. Plus a yellow envelope with some incriminating pictures." She could only guess what those pictures might be of; not that she cared. They made it a rule not to get into the affairs of their clientele. If this chick was going to blackmail this guy, then so be it.

"Got it.", Nic nodded. It was time to go to work. They didn't know how much time they had before this Kiros guy came home. A clean getaway was always preferable to being chased by some glorified rent-a-cops, which were common in these neighborhoods.

While Nic was searching the downstairs living room and study, Jade made her way upstairs. The place wasn't as big as she thought it would be; or perhaps it seemed small because this guy had a lot of shit. The first room she came across was the bedroom, and boy was it nice.

In the middle was a large bed, queen size from the looks of it, with a canopy. What really struck her as odd was the pink sheets and bedspread, although they did look really soft and warm. Maybe he had a daughter…no, a family was never mentioned. Besides, there'd be evidence of a family living here. Pictures, toys left on the living room floor and the stairs, stuff like that. Nope, this guy was either gay, or just really liked pink.

"To each his own, I guess.", she snorted. She was glad she came up here instead of Nic. He would've started digging through drawers and the closet. She sighed and couldn't help but chuckle. She loved the guy, but he could be such a queen sometimes.

That's when she spotted their booty. One the table next to the bed, lay the bracelet and a large, yellow envelope. "Score!", she ran over to the table and picked up the items. Figuring they had enough time, she decided to take a peak at the pictures. Upon opening the envelope, her eyes practically popped out of their sockets. She certainly could see why these would be very incriminating, especially for someone as high profile as the two men in them. Really. What would Estharians think if they knew their President was sleeping with one of his advisors?

Before she could start to contemplate the consequences of what would happen once these were in the hands of their client, headlights from a car pulling into the driveway illuminated the lavish bedroom.

"Oh shit! Jade, time to bolt!", she heard Nic call from downstairs. Going with her gut, she dropped the pictures to the floor, but not the bracelet for that could always generate a profit without harming anyone, and placed it in her pocket. She'd lie and say they didn't find the pictures in the house.

She took the stairs two at a time, her long legs allowing her to do so with ease. Before she could reach the last two, she heard a voice shout from the front door, telling her to stop. The man standing there was about her height, lean, and from the way he was standing she figured he knew how to handle himself. While Jade was fairly able to defend herself, she knew she couldn't take this guy.

Looking back and forth from Kiros, to the back door, then back to Kiros, she knew she couldn't make it to the back door. Turning back around, she bolted up the stairs for the bedroom again. She'd seen a balcony and hoped that their would be a way out from there. It was just her luck, too.

Just as she made her way out to the balcony, she saw Nic hopping over the fence, and the headlights of Matt's car even as she was hopping over the balcony's railing right into the swimming pool below. The water was freezing as it hit her pretty hard, considering the height that she had fallen from.

Such a thing didn't bother her much though. She couldn't let it. After all these years, she wasn't going to get caught over something so trivial. As she was pulling herself up out of the pool, she heard her assailant screaming and the sound of sirens getting closer and closer.

"Damn it!" She cursed as she ran over to the fence. Using her arms, she pulled herself up and over the fence, landing on the other side with the grace of a cat…a wet cat. The sirens were getting closer as she climbed into the old, beat-up truck.

"Drive!", she yelled at Matt and he stepped on the gas.

"Someone must've tipped them off! How else could they have gotten here so fast!", he yelled. They could see the sirens behind them now, and getting closer and closer as the truck tried to gain speed. It occurred to them that they'd been set up. Sure, it had been all over the news and papers that there had been a record number of break ins in the last three years, but they'd been careful. Apparently, not careful enough.

"I told you this was a bad idea!", Nic screamed into Jade's ear, which in turn earned him a glare and a promised smack upside the head if he didn't shut up.

"Fuck!", the truck suddenly came to a screeching halt, throwing it's passengers forward. There, at the end of the alley, were two squad cars blocking their way. Police officers were standing next to them, guns drawn, ready to fire. Behind them, another two cars were blocking their exit. They'd been caught. Jade looked at her best friends, her brothers, and they all shared the same look. A look of defeat. It was over. Well…at least they'd all wind up in some kind of detention center together.

…A few days later.

"…Balamb Garden.", Jade whispered to herself in disbelief. Why are they sending three hood rats to such a distinguished academy? She thought to herself. Oh, yeah, now she remembered. They were trying to rehabilitate them; they were only minors after all. Not that the idea of getting paid to fight someone else's battles didn't appeal to her. There was just one little problem. Jade, Matt, and Nic didn't really know how to fight. Sure they knew a few moves, but they'd mainly relied on sneaking through the shadows of darkened alleyways for the past four years. It was only because of their stealth that they were able to survive when those monsters had invaded Esthar not even a year ago, during that whole ordeal with another damn Sorceress.

They were fast learners though. Besides, it wasn't like they had to stay there the rest of their life. All they had to do was pass the SeeD Exam, put in three years of service afterward, then they were free to go. Of course, the option to stay was available to them as well. Jade wasn't really sure what she wanted to do. All she could do was wait and see what it was like.

"Yo, Masters! You're transports here. Get your ass up!", the guard was banging on the door to her cell with his night stick. He was wearing the usual Estharian soldier get up. Really, she thought, Esthar has to be the weirdest place on the planet.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your thong in a twist. I'm comin'." That little remark would probably earn a good wrap of that baton. Well, it was more like a cattle prod, if you asked her.

"You'd do good to watch that smart mouth of yer's. No SeeD's gonna take that kind of shit from the likes of you!", and with that he smacked the back of her head with his hand. Well, she thought, at least he didn't use the stick.

When she entered the next room, she saw that they'd already pulled Matt and Nic from their cells and were already waiting with their escorts. One was a tall man, dressed as a cowboy, and apparently Nic already had quite a crush on him. She noted the starry-eyed gaze he was giving the cowboy. Not that she could blame him, he was awfully…pretty.

The woman they'd sent had her back turned to them. Not that Jade minded all that much. The SeeD uniform she was wearing did nothing to hide the figure underneath, and boy, was she glad for that. Long blonde hair was put up in a very sophisticated bun. Jade could only imagine how it looked when she let it down. She let her eyes travel lower. Down her back to her ass. A small "eep" escaped her lips at that, and then she noticed the long legs that were covered mostly by the black skirt and boots she was wearing. What a pity, she thought.

And that was when the mysterious woman turned around, and cornflower blue eyes met violet. Holy shit, she's beautiful! Jade thought. They just stood there, staring at each other for what seemed like hours, when really it was only a matter of seconds.

"Masters, Jayden?", the blonde broke the silence between them. She looked down at the file in her hands, then back to Jade. The picture didn't do her justice in Quistis's mind.

"The one and only.", she smirked.

"Hmm…", was Quistis's only response. Looking to the officers, she motioned for them to give the three their belongings so they could be on there way. Turning back to Jade and the others, she smiled, much to Jade's delight. "My name is Quistis Trepe, and this is Irvine Kinneas. We'll be your escorts to Balamb Garden. Once we're on our way, we'll answer any questions you may have about Garden."

She's so damn formal, Jade thought, and she called me Jayden. She wasn't used to being called by that. To everyone she knew, she was just "Jade".

"Alright kiddies, let's get the show on the road!", the cowboy named Irvine said a little too enthusiastically for her liking, but apparently Nic seemed to enjoy it.

She looked over at Matt, and just as she thought, he was eyeing the blonde as well. He spared her a glance and they both nodded their heads in agreement. The blonde was definitely a looker. And that also meant the competition was on. They had a really bad habit of going after the same girl, and more than once, it'd ended up with the two of them not speaking to each other for a while. However, Jade had a feeling that this wouldn't end like that. More than likely they'd both strike out with her, because frankly, she looked way out of their league. Really, what would a high profile SeeD want with a couple of hood rats like themselves?

Quistis had made the mistake of taking the seat right across from Jayden, and now, she was feeling really uncomfortable. She didn't know why the girl made her so…nervous. Well, edgy was the more appropriate word for how she was feeling. Okay, actually it was a little of both. Hell, she didn't know. Okay Quistis, get a grip. She thought. She had a job to do. But, she just couldn't help sneaking a glance at the girl every now and then. She had blonde hair, with an assortment of highlights mixed in, and Quistis found herself trying to guess what her natural hair color was. The roots were blonde, but then there was a little bit of red and brown mixed in also. And she had it cut in a style almost similar to Squall's, only a little longer. Her eyes were a dark blue now, but earlier they seemed almost violet.

But what amazed Quistis most of all was the way Jayden carried herself. Actually, all three of them carried with them an air of confidence that vaguely reminded her of Seifer. But there was also something else, something that told her she should keep an eye on the three. She'd read their files. Not that she thought they could try and escape once they were in Garden. GPS locators were installed in every SeeD issued watch as a way to find SeeDs when they were lost. Plus, with this new rehabilitation program with Esthar, Cid and Edea had taken the liberty of adding special locks to the dorms the newly acquired cadets would be staying in.

"So…what do we do now?", Quistis was startled and looked over at Matt. He was looking at her, waiting for her to answer his question.

"Once we arrive, you'll be given a tour of the facilities and you will be issued your cadet uniforms. But first, while we're waiting to get back, we need to set up your class schedules and figure out what weapons you want to train with.", Quistis answered in that same formal way she did back at the detention hall, and this of course, caused Jade to swoon in delight.

"Weapons? Cool! What are our options?", this time Nic answered. Quistis smiled slightly. This one certainly was a gem. And judging from the way she had seem him grinning at Irvine, she knew that he would also have a hard time at Garden. Some older cadets could be really cruel.

"Anything from gunblades to your own two hands. Frankly, we only have one gunblade user at the moment. It'd certainly be nice to see more cadets try and master such a weapon.", Irvine answered. He handed each of them a booklet that contained the variety of weapons that Garden had available. "Take your time and read each weapons advantages and disadvantages. And if you like, a back-up weapon maybe be chosen as well. I'd recommend choosing one. You never know when such training might come in handy."

"Of course, all cadets are required to take at least two courses in hand-to-hand combat. It's always good to know how to defend yourself when you don't have a weapon handy.", Quistis stated. She knew all too well what it was like to be caught without a weapon, magic, or her trusty Guardian Forces. That time in Galbadia Prison was hell.

A good hour had went by before any of them had decided on what weapon to use. Finally, after looking through the book, Jade had made her decision.

"I know what I want to use.", she looked at Quistis and grinned. She was disappointed when all she received was a glance from over her glasses.

"Yes?", Quistis didn't want to look into those eyes. She hated when something made her nervous and caused her to lose that cool composure she'd spent many years perfecting. Really though, she was wanting to know what weapon Jade would be using.

"The gunblade. And uh…the scimitar, as a secondary weapon.", she was really intrigued by the gunblade. Such a powerful weapon had to be hard to master, and if there was one thing Jade liked, it was a challenge.

This didn't surprise Quistis. It would be interesting to see a girl take up the gunblade. So far, only males had tried to use the weapon. And one of them was now commander of Garden, and the other? Who knew. They'd never heard from Seifer and his gang after the ordeal with Ultimecia.

"Alright. Have you guys decided?", Quistis looked to Nic and Matt. Both of them nodded their heads.

"I want to use the rifle. And uh…I'll use the metal knuckle as a back-up.", Nic replied, purposefully grinning at Irvine. He'd noticed the weapon next to the cowboy's chair. Hopefully, he'd get to 'train' with this extremely delicious looking fellow.

"I'll take the staff, with a couple of katanas on the side, please.", Matt joked, which earned him a look from everyone in the small conference room.

"Dude, that was lame. Even for you.", Jade smirked

"…Bite me!", he paused, then looked to Quistis and Irvine. "But seriously, that's what I want to use."

"Okay. Now that we've got that, sit back and enjoy the rest of the flight. We'll be arriving in Balamb in about another hour or so. We'll have your schedules ready for you when we land.", and with that the two SeeDs left the room.

The friends looked at each other. They had a feeling they were in for quite an adventure. Who knows, maybe they'd make the best of this? And of course, they'd have a blast while doing it.

"Triple Triad anyone?", Nic piped up, causing both Matt and Jade to sigh.

Continued in Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 1

Talk To Me

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: See Prologue.

It was business as usual at Balamb Garden. Students were just finishing up classes for the day, so the main hall was packed with cadets that were heading off to do their own thing. Most were making their way towards the quad and cafeteria, since most waited until the last possible minute to study for an upcoming exam or complete a homework assignment. Needless to say, Jayden felt really out of place just standing by the fountain with her hands in her pockets.

They'd arrived maybe twenty minutes ago, and had been standing in the same spot since then. Instructor Trepe and Irvine had left them there, telling them they'd just be a few minutes. They had to report to the headmaster or something like that. She didn't really care. All she wanted to do was get her stuff and be shown to her dorm. After listening to Matt and Nic argue over who was better at Triple Triad the entire way to Balamb, she was ready for a little peace and quiet.

Ignoring Matt and Nic's comments about their soon-to-be comrades, Jayden took in her surroundings. The hall they were standing in was huge. All around them cadets went about their business, not paying them any mind, only glancing at them every now and then. She didn't notice any looks of hostility towards them; they probably had no idea who they were. She was hoping that was the case. She'd like to at least get through her first few days without any trouble. Of course, that wasn't likely to happen. Her and her pals tended to attract trouble.

She sighed as she ran a hand through her unruly locks. It'd been a long time since their guides had left them there. She didn't like this feeling of anxiety. It just wasn't her. Back home, she had a reputation amongst fellow thieves of being cool, calm, and collected. Allowing her to get out of almost any situation. Heh. Almost. If she could get out of any situation, then why was she here?

"Where in the hell are they?" she heard Nic ask. She just shrugged her shoulders in response. That's when she saw her, surrounded by a group of cadets. Jayden suspected they were students of hers, but from the look on Instructor Trepe's face, she wasn't all that happy to see them.

Looks like it's Jayden to the rescue! she thought. And in her mind she heard the sound of trumpets roaring, as if she were a dashing knight jumping in to save the heroine. Psh, whatever, she continued, like someone like her would be interested in a street rat like me.

"Instructor Trepe!" she called out over the bustling crowd. When she saw the instructor look her way, she waved her hands above her head before trying to maneuver through the crowd. Unfortunately, some cadets weren't pleased with this and they weren't afraid to express their displeasure.

"Watch it loser!" she heard one guy yell. He even had the gall to push her, straight into another cadet. A big, muscle-bound cadet with the face of a horse. In turn, he pushed her back into the guy that'd pushed her first, causing them both to stumble into another cadet. Jeez, these people are fucking crazy! Jayden thought. Figuring it was time for her to get the out of there before things really got hectic, she stayed in a crouching position and slowing but surely made her way towards the center.

She was so busy watching to make sure she didn't get stepped on that she was startled when she bumped into a pair of legs. A really long pair of legs. A really long pair of legs that she recognized immediately. Alright Jade don't make an idiot of yourself. she thought. And as an afterthought added, And don't blush!

Allowing her gaze to travel upwards, she grinned what she hoped was a charming grin as her eyes met those of Instructor Trepe…who was also grinning! "Hi there."

"Um…hi." Jayden stood up and as a way to cover the blush she knew was covering her cheeks; she looked down at her feet and sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. "We were wondering what was taking so long, so…".

Quisits giggled at the young woman in front of her. She found her uneasiness to be quite adorable. And the grin she'd given her just a moment ago was enough to make Quistis go weak in the knees. She had to push these thoughts aside however, for it wasn't appropriate to be thinking such thoughts about a cadet; especially since she was going to be this cadet's instructor. "It's quite alright. I'm sorry it took us so long."

She turned her attention towards the students that were eagerly awaiting her attention, but not before giving Jayden a small smile that many of the Trepies noticed. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll see all of you in class tomorrow."

"Awww, shucks!" many of Trepies groaned in response. As they were leaving, she also heard comments like "Going to show those Estharian losers around." and "Hmph, fucking hoodlums." Turning to face Jayden once again, she saw that she apparently heard the comments also. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to comfort the girl. "Don't worry about them. You'll prove them wrong. All three of you will. I can tell you have it in you to become an excellent SeeD."

She noticed the look of determination that had suddenly appeared in Jayden's eyes. It was one she recognized all too well. She'd seen it in Squall's eyes many times; and look at where it had landed him. He had defeated Ultimecia and became the commander of Garden at the age of 18. Some thought he would even be appointed Headmaster when Cid stepped down.

She sighed at the thought of Squall. Squall Leonhart, the only person that'd ever been able to get to her. The only person she'd ever had any kind of romantic feelings for. She remembered that night he'd told her to basically fuck off all too well. It at the SeeD graduation party. He was dressed in his uniform, looking handsome as always. She remembered watching him dance with Rinoa for the first time. The feelings of jealousy that had reared their ugly heads, the need to get him to see her as someone other than his instructor.

She'd told him to meet her at the "secret spot"; which he did. She'd told him about losing her instructor's license, some of her deepest inner thoughts. And what was his response? He told her to "go talk to a wall". And then came Rinoa Heartilly. The only one who could get Squall to actually show emotion. No matter though. She considered Rinoa a dear friend now, and she was definitely over Squall; she recently discovered that she preferred women. It would explain why she found Squall so attractive; he was awfully feminine after all. And it was becoming increasingly clear that Jayden was definitely her type.

She was shaken out of her revelry when she felt someone tapping on her shoulder. Turning to see who it was, she nearly burst out laughing at the expression on Jayden's face. She was standing as far as she could from Quistis, and she was tapping her shoulder like she expected Quistis to attack her. It was awfully cute. Stop it Quistis, she thought.

"It's okay Jayden, I'm not going to bite." she smiled when Jayden finally relaxed.

"Anyway", she continued, "I have your schedule right here, and now I'm supposed to give you a tour of Balamb Garden. Irvine's going to show the guys around. So…shall we?", she motioned for Jayden to walk beside her as she started off in the direction of the infirmary.

So most, if not all, of Balamb Garden knew they were the juvies from Esthar. So much for going unnoticed, Jayden thought. She thought about what Instructor Trepe told her about being an "excellent SeeD". She figured she was just being nice. Still though, Jayden liked the idea of proving those fuckers wrong. She'd become better than all of them. If it took all of her spare time to master that damn gunblade, then damnit she was going to do it. There was only one tiny problem. She didn't have a gunblade.

"Instructor, how are we supposed to train with weapons when we uh, don't have any?"

"We'll supply you with a standard gun blade and scimitars. They won't have any magical properties or modifications. The same goes for Matt, Nic, and the rest of our new cadets. Should you choose to modify a weapon after you've had some experience with it, we leave that entirely up to you. No modifications are done at Garden. For that, you'll have to go to Balamb.", Quistis explained as she walked.

"Over to our right is the Infirmary. If you are ever injured during training, or sick, go see Dr. Kadowaki. She's been here since the Garden opened, so she's very experienced."

"That's cool. When will we start training anyway?", she raised an eyebrow, hoping she'd get to start weapons training the very next day.

"According to your schedule you have regular classes in the morning, and you start training that afternoon. I'll be your instructor for both. Once I finish showing you around, I'll take you to pick up your weapons and uniform."

"Alrighty. Lead the way instructor."

"Wow, this thing's kinda heavy", Jayden examined the gunblade in front of her, "but very cool." It was a typical, standard issue revolver gunblade; it was similar to the one Squall carried, minus the Griever engraving. Quistis had to admit, the weapon suited the young woman.

"Don't worry about the weight. After you start training with it, you'll get used to it.", Quistis smiled as she picked up the two scimitars that were laying on the counter in front of them. "And these are much lighter and more suited for combat in close quarters."

Jayden put the gunblade back in it's case before taking the two deadly blades from Quistis. Just like the gunblade, there wasn't anything special about them. The blades were thin and sharp, the scabbards were black, with the Balamb Garden insignia engraved in the middle, and the belt that held them was made of plain leather. "These are awesome. And they look dangerous to boot."

Quistis watched in amusement as Jayden posed with the weapons. She couldn't help but check her out. Her body was lean, but curvy in all the right places. The cargo pants she was wearing hugged her hips and only served to emphasize how nice of an ass she had. She'd taken her jacket off some time ago to try on her cadet uniform, and Quistis noticed her pale complexion. Quistis thought she looked like one of those elves from her fantasy novels.

She sighed under her breath. It was going to be hard seeing this girl day after day, week after week, in HER class, and not being able to even try and ask her out. She already knew Jayden was into women just from overhearing her conversations with Nic and Matt on the Ragnarok. Of course, she wouldn't remain a cadet forever…

She was broken out of her revelry by the sound of the garden's intercom. It was the usual announcement signaling that curfew would begin in fifteen minutes. At this time student's were to stop what they were doing and report to their dorms. If they were caught out after curfew without a pass they'd serve an afternoon in detention.

"Come on. I'd better get you to your dorm before we both get in trouble.", Quistis helped Jayden gather up her supplies

"Why Instructor Trepe, how nice of you to walk me home.", Jayden said in a playful manner. Yes, she was flirting with her. Little to Quistis' knowledge, Jayden didn't care about the teacher/student relationship. Whenever she wanted something, she went after it and didn't stop until it was hers.

She balked at the comment. It was certainly unexpected, that much was for sure. However, it would be unwise for her to let her feelings show. She had to remain calm and collected, like an instructor should. "Think nothing of it. Besides the Headmaster and Commander Leonheart, I'm the only one with the code to lock and unlock your room."

Jayden raised an eyebrow in response. "So that means you're going to be walking me back every night?"

"Not necessarily. I will, however, be dropping by every night to lock your door, and every morning to unlock it."

"…Bummer."

End Chapter 1.

A/N: Sorry this chapter seems a little blah-ish, but I felt a little interaction between the two characters was necessary. Things will start progressing more smoothly starting with the next chapter. Enjoy!

P.S. Thanks for the kind reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed the changes I've made so far.


	3. Chapter 2

Talk To Me

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See prologue.

Quistis looked on as her cadets paired off to spar. It had been almost five months since the arrival of Jayden and her two friends, and although none of them had any fighting experience at the time, she was amazed to see how quickly their skills were improving. She didn't know if it was from her teaching, or if the three youths were simply born with their ability. Of course, Jayden and Matt were always more than ready to follow her instructions. It was almost as if they were competing for her attention…and possibly something more? She suppressed a grin. Even though he was probably a little closer to her in age, Matt didn't stand a chance. Jayden on the other hand, well, she didn't need to be thinking about the violet-eyed young woman right now. The last thing she needed was for one of her students to be injured due to her daydreaming.

"All right class, today we're going to be training with our secondary weapons. Does everyone have a sparring partner?" When she received no reply, she nodded her head and clasped her hands behind her back. "Begin. I will observe from here. Your goal here today will be practicing offensive and defensive techniques," she paused and looked from Jayden and Matt to a few of the known Trepies in the class, "not to see who can impress me the most." That added comment earned a few giggles from her cadets, but indeed she felt it necessary. All too often someone was injured because their sparring partner was more concerned with trying to win her affections than mastering their weapon of choice.

Quistis walked around the group in a wide circle so she could observe each group. They were practicing out in the quad for this exercise for it provided much more room for students to spar, and then there was the fact that the quad was devoid to monsters. It was very difficult for two people to spar when there was always the threat of being attacked by something else other than your partner.

She stopped near to where Jayden and Matt were sparring with one another, both physically and verbally. Though she couldn't understand what they were saying, she could tell that it only made their sparring more intense. Though verbal sparring wasn't banned during battle, it was something that often led a simple test of skills to something much more dangerous. Squall and Seifer were a perfect example of that. However Squall and Seifer were rivals whereas Jayden and Matt were practically siblings.

Quistis couldn't help but be transfixed as she watched the two cadets' spar with one another, and apparently their classmates couldn't help themselves either. Most had stopped their own training to watch them as well.

She had never seen someone that moved with such fluidity and grace. Their blades were like deadly whirlwinds in their hands; the sun gleaming off of them seemed more like a light show than a mere reflection. Perhaps that was what was keeping everyone transfixed, except Quistis. No, Quistis was more transfixed with Jayden and the look that was in her eyes. It was a look that she always had whenever she was fighting. And boy did Quistis love to watch her fight.

She was startled when she suddenly heard Jayden scream in pain, and then in anger. Before Quistis was able to stop her Jayden had launched herself at Matt, her scimitars twirling in her hands and slashing at her friend with such speed he couldn't help but go on the defensive. He struggled to block the slender blades with his katanas, but he was having difficulty keeping up with her movements. His hands were sweating, and since he had chosen not to wear gloves, he was having trouble keeping hold of them as well. Jayden seemed to be putting all of her strength into every attack she came at him with.

Quistis quickly pulled her whip from where it hung at her side and, with a quick flick of her wrist she knocked one of Jayden's scimitars out of her hand. Both students dropped their weapons to the ground and looked at her.

"What was that all about? You were told to just spar, not try and kill each other!"

Jayden was about to open her mouth to speak when Matt beat her to it. "I'm sorry ma'am. One of my attacks made it through Jade's defenses, and it appears that I've injured her."

What? That little fucker! Jayden thought to herself. There was nothing accidental about this whole thing. She knew that Matt was pissed at her joining the Trepies, but what pissed him off more was that they had never extended the invitation to him or Nic. Of course, Nic was so obsessed with a certain auburn haired cowboy he didn't even sense the growing rivalry between his two friends. There were other things that factored into the equation; Jayden seemed to be turning into the better melee fighter and also seemed to be winning the affection of Instructor Trepe.

She had put up with all of his whining and verbal sparring because that was just how her friend was. Now that he'd taken his anger out in a physical way, Jayden was pissed. She wasn't going to let someone's jealousy mess up her chances of becoming a SeeD.

"You're full of it! That was no accident and you know it you sniveling little bastard!"

"That's enough from the both of you!" Quistis stepped in between the two and gave them both a look that showed her disapproval. She turned to Matt and pointed to the quad's exit. "I want you to go to the detention hall right now!"

Matt balked at this. "But…but…it was an accident! Don't tell me she's getting not going to be disciplined?"

"Don't worry she'll be joining you as soon as her injury is taken care of." Quistis turned to the rest of the class and dismissed them for the day.

After everyone had left, Matt included, Jayden watched and waited for the reprimanding she was sure to get. She hated that she had lowered herself to Matt's standards, but she surely wasn't about to let him walk over her. What she hated more was that by doing this she might have caused Quistis to lower her opinion of her.

She was surprised however when Quistis turned to face her. The look of disapproval was still there, but there was also something else there.

"Let me look at your arm."

She winced as she pulled the torn sleeve of her cadet's jacket aside. Blood had trickled down her arm from where she had let it lay limp at her side.

"Hmm…it's hard to tell how bad it is. I'll have to clean it before I can determine whether you need stitches or not." Quistis gently took Jayden's arm in her hands and tried to get a closer look before sighing. "Come with me, I have a first aid kit in the classroom. I'd take you straight to the infirmary, but Dr. Kadowaki is swamped with patients. It seems there was a problem with a shipment of hot dogs…" She stopped when she felt Jayden's other hand cover one of her own. When she looked up, she was surprised to see that certain look back in Jayden's eyes. Quistis finally realized it for what it was. It was a look of passion. And it certainly made her heart do funny things…and caused other parts of her body to react in a rather distracting way as well.

Jayden didn't know what to do; well she knew what she wanted to do, she just wasn't sure whether or not she should do it. This was her instructor. Even though she'd been wanting her ever since she'd first seen her back in Esthar, she knew when to draw the lines. Sure flirting was fine, everyone did that. The occasional "good job" pat on the shoulder that lingered just a little longer than it should, but not enough to be obvious. She knew Quistis wanted her, and Quistis had to know that she wanted her. But could they cross that line? Did they dare? She had to say something to break the moment, something to make those beautiful blue eyes to look away from her. Intending to ask if Quistis was disappointed in her she opened her mouth to speak, only what came out wasn't what she expected. "I want to kiss you." And then it came out in a whisper, which certainly didn't help things.

Quistis was taken aback by the statement. It was the last thing she was expecting, but something she so dearly wanted. For so long she'd been alone. All of her friends had someone, even Zell, why couldn't she? The consequences, however, could be severe. Not only could she lose her license as an instructor, she could possibly be expelled from the academy all together along with Jayden.

She silently weighed her options in her head, all the while never breaking eye contact with Jayden. Deciding to throw all caution to the wind for once in her life Quistis stepped closer to Jayden, bringing their faces within centimeters of each other. Quistis could feel her heart speed up and her breathing get heavier. Her lips quirked up in a slight grin when she saw that she was having the same affect on Jayden; she moved ever closer still and when their lips where almost touching she whispered back, "Kiss me then."

That was all it took for Jayden to close what little distance there was between them. Her lips claimed Quistis's, and Hyne, it felt so good. They were as soft as she had imagined they would be. It was almost like kissing velvet, only velvet didn't have a tongue, and there was definitely a tongue tracing her lips. She parted her lips to allow Quistis access, and she swore she could have melted right then and there when she heard a small moan escape her instructor.

Quistis couldn't help but moan when her tongue entered the hotness that was Jayden's mouth. Yes, she had imagined this moment, but never had she thought it would feel this good. She slowly moved her hands from where they rested on Jayden's arms and let them travel upwards slowly. Wrapping one arm around the younger woman's shoulders, Quistis brought the other hand up to the back of Jayden's neck and wrapped her fingers through the girl's silky hair, and with a jerk she pulled their lips apart.

She rested her forehead against Jayden's in an attempt to get control of her breathing…and her body. Hyne she was feeling things that she hadn't felt in a long, long time. Quistis wanted nothing more than to reclaim those lips, those lips that were now swollen from the kiss they'd just shared, those lips that had her wanting to take Jayden back to her dorm and claim other parts of her body. However, she also wanted to take things slow. Yes, slow would be best. Quistis thought to herself.

It wasn't until they heard voices that they realized where they were and slowly broke apart. Whenever she heard Jayden wince slightly she suddenly remembered her injured arm. "Oh Hyne, I'm sorry!"

Jayden quickly surveyed the area and realized that the voices were just from some cadet's passing by. Smiling slightly, she ducked in and placed a quick kiss on Quistis's lips. "It's okay. You said you had a first aid kit in the classroom?" She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at Quistis. "The empty classroom…"

"…that anyone can walk into at any moment." Quistis finished for her.

"Bah…" Jayden sighed dramatically, earning a slight chuckle from Quistis.

"Come on let's go get you fixed up," she paused, "so you can go to detention."

Jayden smiled slightly and nodded in understanding. "No special favors?"

Quistis shook her head, glad that Jayden understood that even with what just happened and what was possibly to come, she was still her student for the time being.

"Well, now I really do have to qualify for the exam."

Quistis outright laughed as they headed towards the quad's exit.

A/N: Well that was chapter three. What do you think? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but now that I've got my internet connection back, I promise more updates! Thanks for the kind reviews! Later.


	4. Chapter 3

Talk To Me

Chapter 3

A/N: After finally getting tired of World of Warcraft, I decided it was time to start doing something more productive with my spare time...like writing this fanfic!

---

Jayden pushed her _Guardian Forces and You: A Study on the Benefits and Side Effects of GF Usage_ textbook aside and banged her head against the table, before finally letting it rest there. Heaving a sigh of frustration she mumbled, "My brain hurts."

Nic looked up at her from across the table, his own study materials spread out before him. "I guess it does sweetie. You were banging your head against the table afterall."

"It's not hurting from that...smartass." She lifted her head and placed her book back in front of her. "I hope to Hyne I pass this exam. Could you imagine having to go through this again?"

"Oh c'mon, it's not that bad," he paused, "not that bad compared to what we were doing in Esthar."

Jayden nodded in agreement. Sure they were amongst the best in their profession, but look at where it had led them. They were lucky they weren't stuck in some Estharian prison.

"Good...now get back to work!" He leaned forward, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Besides you've got a sexy instructor just waiting for you to finally become a SeeD so that you can **really** be rewarded for all your hard work."

"Hmph...", she simply grunted and went back to studying. Why did he have to rub in the fact that she'd been tortured for the past couple of months now? Sure her and Quistis had made out quite a bit, but she was getting tired of quick kisses in secluded areas of the quad, and she was way too familiar with the layout of the large janitorial closet on the second floor. She couldn't help but think it sucked that she agreed to wait until she became an official SeeD to take their relationship to the next level.

For the last few months both she and Nic had been pushing themselves. Almost all of their spare time was spent studying materials for the written portion of the SeeD exam, only two weeks away, and extra training sessions in the Training Center. They and the few Trepies that were going to be taking the exam had volunteered themselves to help with controlling the Grat population; apparently Grats were quite the breeders.

Those training sessions were paying off. Abandoning the use of the gunblade as a primary weapon due to it's sluggishness, Jayden opted to go with the scimitars to make the best use of her agility. The only time the gunblade was useful was when they were fighting larger monsters such as the occasional T-Rexaur.

"Have you talked to Matt lately?", Nic asked quietly.

"No. Have you?"

"I've tried. Last time I spoke to him he pretty much brushed me off, saying something about me being a 'traitor', and just walked off." He paused for a moment, shrugged his shoulders, and continued, "If me talking to you makes me a traitor, then so be it. You're like a sister to me, Jadie-kins."

Jayden snorted at the overly affectionate name. "You're like a brother to me, too, but the next time you call me that there will be reprecussions."

"Sure there will be."

"I'm serious."

"Mmhmm." Nic looked up from his books long enough to show her that he wasn't threatened in the least. "I just don't understand why he's taking this bet so serious. It's never come between the two of you before, why now?"

Jayden leaned back in her chair and sighed. "I don't think it's the bet that's really the problem. I've been thinking about this for a while now."

"What do you think it is then?"

"Honestly? I think it's because the two of us aren't having any problems with adapting to life in the Garden." At the confused look she was getting she leaned forward and whispered. "Think about it Nic, Matt has never been in an enviroment where he's had to obey strict rules, or follow any kind of regiment. He's used to having absolute freedom to do what he wants, whenever he wants."

Nic nodded in agreement. "I see where you're going with this, but I thought he was doing fine in all of his classes. I don't know if you've noticed, but he's become one helluva magic user. He rarely ever has to engage in melee combat anymore."

"I've noticed, and that's another thing that worries me, but that's for his instructor's to deal with. I think he's well, pissed, that they gave the two of us a little leeway as far as our probation goes."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. When was the last time someone had to lock your door at night? They still lock his. From what Miri tells me, he's started hanging around with Teric and his gang."

Nic nodded his head. "I know. I saw him sitting with them a couple days ago in the cafeteria."

"Speaking of Miri, we're supposed to meet her and Herald in the cafeteria. They want to grab some lunch before we head to the Training Center."

"Ugh...I still can't believe I let you guys talk me into helping you with that. Seriously, I'm tired of walking up on Grats while they're mating. It's disturbing, what with the whole tentacle thing."

Jayden snickered at that while stuffing her books in her backpack. "Really? I would have thought that you, the gay boy, wouldn't be disturbed by tentacles."

He faked a shocked expression at Jayden's attempt to get a rise out of him. "Puh-lease sweetie. Considering you're a lesbian, you shouldn't be talking about me being disturbed by tentacles."

Jayden laughed and nodded her head. "Fine, you win that one. Now c'mon, let's go get something to eat."

---

Quistis sat at her usual table with Rinoa and Selphie, listening to the two of them make plans for the weekend. Once a month cadets and Garden staff were allowed to leave Garden to go to the town of Balamb, and that weekend was approaching. She more than likely wouldn't be going along, instead choosing to use the chance to catch up on grading papers and preparing lesson plans; the written exam for SeeD qualifications only being two weeks away afterall.

Although, it would be nice to try and sneak away with Jayden, she thought to herself. Because of Jayden and Nic's performance thus far she, Cid, and Squall had decided to reward them with a little more freedom than what they'd began with. The only difference being that, unlike the other cadets, she and Nic had to return to Garden by a certain time.

"Quisty...Quisty!"

"Huh?" She looked at Selphie, wondering why the girl was waving a hand in front of her face.

"It must've been nice, wherever you were. We've been trying to get your attention. What were you thinking?" One thing that could be said about Selphie, the girl could ramble.

As if she could tell them all of what she was really thinking. "Just thinking about the upcoming exams and all of the work I have to do." Well, at least that much was true, she thought.

"Oh no! You are not going to spend your weekened cooped up in your dorm grading papers!" Rinoa chastised her. She couldn't help but wonder if Rinoa did the same thing to Squall. "You're going to come to Balamb with us and have some fun for a change."

Quistis smiled and shook her head. "I'd love to guys, I really would, but I have so much to do-"

Rinoa cut her off before she could finish. "Nope, nuh-uh, you always say that Quisty." She looked at Selphie, then back to Quistis. "How about a compromise?"

Quistis raised an eyebrow at the word 'compromise'. "Go ahead, I'm listening."

Rinoa grinned. She knew that she would get Quistis to go along with their plan. "How about you come with us this weekend, and in return, Selphie and I will help you out with your classes. We'll help you grade papers, plan your lessons, anything you need." Rinoa stopped and gave Quistis a serious look, something the girl rarely often did. "Seriously Quisty, we're worried about you. You don't get out enough, and never seem to do anything fun. Would it really hurt for you to take a weekend off and just, I dunno, relax?"

Rinoa had her there, and she knew it. What the girl sitting across from her didn't know was that, for the past few months, Quistis had been having some fun. She loved when she could manage to steal some time away with Jayden, even if it was often spent in that ridiculously large janitor's closet on the second floor. And now that it looked like she was going to Balamb for the weekend, well, she doubted that Rinoa and Selphie would let her out of their sight for one second, but that didn't mean she couldn't accidently lose them in the crowd. Right?

She smiled at Rinoa and nodded her head in agreement. "Fine, I'll go, but remember I'm going to hold you to your compromise."

Both of her friends clapped excitedly, with Selphie punching her hand in the air for extra emphasis. "Pah-tay yeah!"

Quistis laughed at her friends' antics. Before she could say anything about Selphie's reaction, she caught sight of Jayden and Nic entering the cafeteria laughing at one another. No doubt it was due to their constant verbal sparring with one another; either one of them had enough sarcasm to put even Seifer to shame, the only difference being that they knew when and when not to use it.

"She's cute, isn't she?"

"Mmhmm..", without even thinking Quistis replied. Only after hearing the giggles coming from both Rinoa and Selphie, did she realize she'd been dooped. "I mean, uh...-"

Rinoa smiled, giving Quistis a reassuring grin. "Relax Quisty, we're not blind."

Selphie patted Quistis's arm and grinned. "Really, we can tell there's something going on. But no worries, you're secret is safe with us. Besides, there's nothing wrong with having a crush on one of your students. And you know, I think she likes you, too."

Quistis sighed in relief. She was glad that she could trust her friends, so to be fair, she could at least tell them the truth. To be honest, she wanted to tell her friends about how happy she'd been lately. They deserved to know considering how they were always so concerned when it came to her emotional well-being. "Actually guys, it's more than just a crush. We've kinda been sneaking around for a while now."

She watched the emotions on her friends faces. They went from excited, to shocked, then immediately back to excited again. Finally it was Selphie that spoke first. "Well, it's about damn time you found someone, girl! You could have told us a lot sooner though, ya know?"

"Really Quisty, I don't tell Squall everything." Rinoa grinned. "I'm happy for you, hon."

"Yeah," Selphie piped up, "and just think, in a couple of weeks you won't have to sneak around anymore."

"She has to pass the exams first, Selph."

"Psh, I have no doubt about those two. I've heard both Squall and Cid talking about all three of them to Laguna." Rinoa glanced at where Matt was sitting with Teric's group. "The only one they're concerned about is Matt. He's doing well in his studies, but his behavior still leaves room for concern. I guess they're just worried they might have another Seifer on their hands."

Quistis nodded. She remembered that training session that seemed be the beginning of the end of Matt, Jayden, and Nic's friendship. After that day Matt seemed to have withdrawn from the trio, and a true rivalry had began between him and Jayden.

"So, have they decided on whether or not they're gonna keep the rehabilitation program going?" Selphie asked Rinoa.

"I believe so. From what Squall says, they're waiting to see how they do on the exams. If they decide to, they're going to come up with a way to evaluate candidates for the program. They also considered increasing the number of candidates eligible for enrollment. SeeD seems to be in high demand now because of all the political unrest in Galbadia." Rinoa made a disgusted noise when mentioning Galbadia.

Selphie shook her head and held her hands up in front of her. "Hey, enough talk of politics and SeeD. Let's get back to the important subjects of Quisty and her new romance, and our plans for the weekend!"

All Quistis and Rinoa could do was shake their heads at Selphie.

---

Jayden watched the three from where she was sitting. She and Nic sat across from Miri and Herald, two members of the Trepies, and all around cool people. Miri was the second tallest of them, Herald being the first, with long brown hair and green eyes. Jayden had to admit, the girl was a looker, with a personality to boot. Unlike most though, she wasn't in the Trepies because she had a crush on the instructor. She just admired Quistis for her success and her professionalism; the same could be said for Nic, except he also found Quistis's fashion sense and ability to fight in high heeled boots using a whip fascinating and, when picking at his best friend, kinky.

Herald was in the same boat as her. He'd been in Garden since he was thirteen and had had a crush on the instructor from day one. Though he kenw of her secret relationship with Quistis, he still had a crush, but assured Jayden she had nothing to worry about from him. He also had a crush on Miri, too, but was scared to tell the tall brunette about it.

Though Miri had height, Herald was the muscle of the group. Being six feet tall and solid muscle, there weren't many people that would mess with him. The fact that he wore glasses and was quite the triple triad nerd didn't make him any less threatening.

"Hey Jay, you gonna eat that hot dog?"

"Huh?" She looked down at her plate and the extra hot dog she'd gotten. "You know, sometimes I wonder if they don't put something in these things."

Miri gave her a funny look. "Why's that?"

"Well, Garden trains some of the deadliest mercanaries in the world, but hot dogs are a big part of our menu. And this is your what, third one?"

Miri shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe they do, and if so, I don't want to know. I think it's really because we're always so busy training and stuff, that our metabolisms are fast. Now are you going to eat that or not?"

She laughed and passed her plate over. "No, you can have it."

Just as Miri was reaching for it, a hand snatched it away. "What the-"

"Heya losers...and fags." It was Matt with Teric, Kael, and Siyan. Being the leader of the group Teric was naturally the largest and most menacing. Cold blue eyes peaked out from under unruly black hair and his height and build matched Herald's.

Kael and Siyan stood in the background, not saying anything. They were Teric's lackeys, the ones he used for scapegoats when it came to homework and exams; proclaiming that was what friends did for one another.

Jayden simply looked up at her former friend, an impassive look on her face. "What do you want, Matt? You kinda interrupted something."

"Heh, what are you doing? Trying to think of more ways you can kiss up to your whore?" He smirked as if certain, that by demeaning Quistis, he would get a rise out of Jayden.

Before Jayden could retaliate, Nic spoke up first. "You mean the same 'whore' you were trying to hook up with? Really Matt, just because Jay stole yet another, and let me emphasize 'another', girl from you, doesn't mean you have to get so...pissy." Nic rolled his eyes, "And people call me a drama queen."

This caused everyone at the table, and Kael and Siyan, to erupt in fits of laughter. With a glare from Teric, Kael and Siyan stopped laughing, then looked at Matt. "Let's get out of here. They'll get what's coming to them soon enough."

Matt simply nodded in agreement. Turning to leave, he glanced a look at Jayden and smirked. Soon enough he would get his revenge.

"That was weird, and what the hell did he mean by that?" Miri asked as they watched the group exit the cafeteria.

Herald shrugged, "Who knows with them. More than likely it was just a bunch of bullshit. I don't think those guys really have the balls to try anything." He turned back to Jayden and Nic, "You guys know him best. What do you think?"

Jayden shook her head in response. "Nah, I don't think they do. I think it's all talk really."

Nic nodded his head in agreement. "As interesting as that was, we better head to the Training Center. I'd like to get this little chore over with as quick as possible.", he pushed his chair from the table and stood.

Jayden chuckled as they were leaving. Before she could say something, Nic held up a hand, "Don't you say a word."

End of Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4

Talk To Me

Chapter 4

A/N: Here's another chapter for you. I'm hoping to be able to upload at least two chapters at a time, seeing as I've managed to outline how this fic is gonna pan out.

---

Jayden looked down at her boots "This had better get us some serious brownie points with Squall and Cid." Her boots were covered in gore left over from a particularly nasty Grat kill.

Miri smirked as she cleaned her shortsword off in the grass. She turned to Jayden and glanced down at the slimy substance that coated the younger girl's boots. "Well, think of it this way, at least it's getting you brownie points with Instructor Trepe."

"Yeah," Nic agreed as he climbed his way down from his sniping point, his gun slung over one shoulder. "I think we've killed enough for one day, and Jayden here looks like she could use a shower," Nic also looked down at her boots, "and some boot polish."

Herald was about to comment on Jayden needing a shower, but was interrupted when a loud roar sounded throughout the area. Looking to the others he said, "I think that shower's gonna have to wait."

A T-Rexaur burst through the trees seconds later, it's head down as it charged towards the group. They'd never encountered one of the massive beasts unattended and, without Guardian Forces equipped and no clear way of escaping, it was going to be a long and hard fight.

"Shit! Everyone spread out and keep moving, don't make yourself an easy target!", Heral yelled as he dodged, drawing his two broadswords from their scabbards; his size and strength allowing him to wield two of the large swords in each hand.

Jayden and the others spread out. As she drew her scimitars, she cursed herself for not bringing the gunblade. Instead it lay in it's case in her dorm, propped up beside her bed. "Nic, Miri, you guys are on magic casting while Herald and I keep it occupied for you. Remember, no Thunder magic!", she called out to the two more adept magic users.

Herald charged in from the beast's right side while Jayden came in from the left, each of them slashing at a leg. The beast roared in aggravation more than anything and spun to counter their attacks, it's large tail swooping down as it did.

---

Teric was outside Jayden's room at the moment, keeping a careful eye on the hallways. He didn't know why he was doing this, he barely knew Matt, but somehow he'd been convinced to help get rid of this girl he barely knew.

While he kept a lookout, Kael and Siyan were hacking into the Garden's security network. One of the good things about having two extremely smart underlings. Why all of this just to steal a gunblade, he didn't know. Matt wasn't too specific with his plans; all Teric knew was that he felt like he just had to do this for him.

"Got it." Matt exited the room, a guitar case in hand.

"Dude, I thought you were taking a gunblade."

"It's in here. I can't very well walk around with a gunblade when everyone knows I don't use one, now can I?"

Teric nodded. "Good point."

"Now, go check on those two. Make sure they have everything ready."

With a nod, Teric walked off to join Kael and Siyan.

Hyne, this is easier than I figured it would be, Matt thought to himself. He never would have thought he'd be able to use magic to manipulate someone, let alone a group of people. Thanks to the Garden's library, and a lot of spare time, he had an infinite number of magical texts at his disposal.

As he started walking, a malicious grin spread across his features. All of his hard work was about to pay off.

While making his way towards the Training Center, the memory of watching Jayden and Quistis kiss came to his mind. He rememeber the events and his feelings of that day all too well. He remembered that once again he'd lost to Jayden; that once again she'd come out ahead. It seemed to him that it didn't matter where they were, he was always going to be second best whenever Jayden Masters was around.

Stopping at the entrance to the vast training complex, he smiled. Things were about to change drastically for his charismatic friend and, for once, he would come out on top.

---

Jayden tucked into a roll and managed to come up slicing at the creatures leg muscles once again. She figured if they could damage it's legs enough, perhaps they wouldn't be able to hold it's body's massive weight.

Herald charged back in as Jayden once again dodged out of the way of the creature's powerful jaws. As his blades scored hit's on both legs, two massive blocks of ice came down upon the monster's head. "Good hit guys! Keep 'em comin!", he called out to Nic and Miri, and immediately they began casting once again.

Shaking itself out of it's momentary stupor, the T-Rexaur spun around quickly, catching the large cadet off guard with it's tail; the blow had him sailing across the clearing as if he were a mere rag doll.

"Blizzard!", both Nic and Miri yelled. Their casting being timed perfectly, the monster was hit with two spells at once again.

Seeing that the beast was momentarily stunned, Jayden ran to Herald's side and checked for a pulse. Glad that there was one, Jayden quickly casted a Cure spell, but with her magic not being nearly as strong as Nic's or Miri's it didn't revive her friend from his unconcious state. "Dammit," she cursed.

This bastard has to go down, she thought to herself. She felt something change inside her just then, a rush of adrenaline it seemed like, but more powerful. They'd studied about limit breaks in class before, but never had she been able to access hers. That had to be what she was feeling, and somehow she knew what she had to do next. While most limit breaks they studied caused an increase in strength or magical ability, she didn't feel any of those. The only thing she felt was a need to run, and run she was going to do.

Picking up her scimitars, she let out a fierce howl, and charged at the beast head on. With such easy prey charging right into it's path, the monster dropped it's head and opened it's massive jaws as it charged forward.

Jayden didn't alter her course. With the power of her limit break coursing through her she didn't feel any fear, only determination. Just as the monster's jaws were about to close in she dodged, or at least she thought so. She now found herself behind the monster, almost as if she'd just blinked, and she was there. Not taking the time to ponder how she'd accomplished this, she turned and charged again. Once close enough she leapt onto the creatures tail, and finding her balance hadn't been altered in the least, she ran up onto the T-Rexaurs back; having no trouble with keeping her balance in the process, if anythin, she felt as if she were running on air.

There, that's got to be one of the weak spots, she thought even as her blades sliced across the area where the creatures skull and neck met.

The T-Rexaur roared in pain for the first time it seemed. Realizing she'd managed to find a weak spot, Jayden plunged one blade in all the way to the hilt. Not releasing the blade, she twisted it to slice in the direction she leapt. The leverage with the blade still embedded in the creatures neck caused her to be able to twist around and slash at the large vein that was presented to her.

In an attempt to dislodge it's attacker, the monster jerked it's head upwards, causing Jayden's sword to come loose. She landed on her feet and watched as the monster wobbled; no doubt she'd at least somewhat severed it's spinal cord where it joins with the skull, and with the amount of blood it was losing, the monster was dead, no matter how much it tried to fight it's fate.

With a final roar the T-Rexaur succumbed to death's embrace, and fell to the Training Center floor with a thud that shook the ground. Jayden turned towards Nic and Miri, and found Nic laying on the floor and Miri with a shocked look on her face. Jayden was about to ask her what was wrong when she noticed the blade protruding from her chest.

---

With one foot Matt pushed the body away from him, gunblade still in hand. Miri's corpse landed with a dull thud in front of him. The look on Jayden's face at that moment was priceless. He would remember this day for as long as he lived.

He watched as a look of pure hatred graced her features. "I told you you would get what was coming to you, Jayden. It's time someone knocked you off of that pedistal of yours, and I'm the one that's doing it!"

"You son of a bitch!", she yelled as she charged towards him. Shaking his head, he merely flicked his wrist and muttred the word 'sleep'. Immediately the young warrior was out.

"Hmm...I was hoping that you would have made that a little bit harder, Jay." Walking over to the young woman, he placed the bloodied gunblade in her right hand. The only fingerprints that would be found on that sword would be hers. Knowing that Kael and the others would be coming with help, to stop what they thought was Jayden in a violent rage, he quickly picked up her scimitars.

This was the most important part of his plan. In order for this to acutally work, he had to make it look as though the young warrior had actually attacked those that were in her party. He started with the unconcious Herald by quickly slashing the young man's chest; his intentions were only to maim, not to kill the two remaining cadets.

"And now for the next part.", he whispered. Kneeling next to the prone cadet, Matt reached into his jacket's pocket and pull out two small vials. Among the books he'd studied one was on the subject of alchemy and the making of various potions. Being able to wipe someone's memory of recent events with the combination of a few different herbs came in quite handy.

Quickly lifting Herald's head and tipping it back, he popped the vial's topper off with his thumb and poured it down the prone cadet's throat.

Laying Herald's head down, Matt leaned down once again, this time to make sure Herald was still breathing and had not choked on the potion. Seeing that all was fine, he quickly walked over to Nic and repeated the process. Only with Nic, he couldn't bring himself to injure his friend further.

Though Nic was clearly on Jayden's side, Matt couldn't ignore that his once friend had tried to be there for him. For his plans to work, however, Matt had been forced to push him away. He couldn't very well have Nic nosing around while he was trying to bring all of this to fruition.

He quickly scanned the area for any evidence that he was ever there. Seeing none, he made his way towards the secret area to dispose of the only bit of evidence that would link him to the crime.

The Garden was currently hovering over one of the few forests on the continent of Balamb. He chunked the vials that had contained the potions over the edge, and with one last look at the scimitars he held, those went over the edge as well.

---

Squall stopped in his tracks, Lionheart hanging limply in his hand. The carnage before him was an unexpected sight. He could hear Rinoa gasp behind him, and Zell cursing.

"What the hell happened here?", he whispered.

Blood and gore littered the clearing, a majority of it being from the T-Rexaur corpse that lay in the center of it, but not all of it. On the edge of the clearing to his left he could see Herald's body, and to his right he found Miri and Nic's; and Matt standing over Jayden's, his staff in hand.

"Rinoa, Zell, Selphie, get the injured to the infirmary quickly. I'll find out what when on here.", he commanded as he strode towards Matt.

"Kael, give us a hand with the injured. Siyan, run ahead and notify Dr. Kadowaki that she has four criticals coming in.", he said before running over to Herald's prone form.

Rinoa and Selphie were already at Nic and Miri's side. Finding that Nic's pulse was strong, she placed her hands over his chest and quickly casted Curaga, the strongest healing spell she had on hand.

Rinoa, however, choked back a sob and let her fingers drop from Miri's neck. "Squall...", she whispered.

Squall, keeping Matt in his sights, stepped closer to his girlfriend. "What is it?", he asked.

Rinoa shook her head and looked up at him. "She's dead," she paused as her eyes were drawn to the gaping would in the girl's chest. She only knew of one weapon in all of Garden's arsenal that could leave wound that large. "Look at her chest."

Squall shifted his gaze downward, and almost immediately his eyes darted to the gunblade still clutched in Jayden's hand. He didn't want to believe it, but the evidence was starting to match what Kael and Siyan had come to warn them about.

Shaking his head he turned to Matt, who stil stood over the unconcious Jayden, his staff still clutched in his hands. "Young man, I want to know what the hell went on here, now!"

He watched as Matt took a step back and lowered his staff, before turning to Squall. "I honestly don't know, Commander. Kael, Siyan, and I were training when we heard the sounds of someone fighting a T-Rexaur. Hoping to lend some assistance, we took off in the direction the sounds were coming from, and when we arrived," he paused to compose himself, "we found that we'd been too late." He sniffed before continuing, seeming to hold back tears. "I saw as she pulled her gunblade from Miri's chest, sir. It was...terrible."

Squall watched as the young man tried to stay composed. His own emotions were in turmol, but as commander he had to keep them bottled up. It was one thing to lose people on a mission, but to have such a crime committed in his school? "What happened afterwards?", he asked.

Matt looked down at Jayden, then back up at Squall. "I sent Kael and Siyan for help while I attempted to subdue her. I managed to stop her with a Sleep spell.", he visibly cringed, waiting for the rebuff he knew was coming. Higher level spells were meant for SeeD access only.

"You know those spells are off limits to cadets, but," Squall paused momentarily, "in this case it is a good thing you had one available. I'm going to need you to give your statement to the headmaster and myself at a later time. Can you do that?"

Matt turned to face his commander fully and saluted. "Yes, sir."

Squall nodded. "You're dismissed for now, cadet."

He watched as the young man walked away. Something about this situation didn't sit right with him, he just didn't know what that something was.

A moan coming from Jayden caused him to look down at the young woman, who was currently trying to stand. In two quick strides he was next to her, and with a quick kick her gunblade went sliding away. "Jayden Masters, you are hereby placed under arrest for the crimes of murder and attempted murder."

---

"Wha-", she was still sluggish from the spell Matt had cast upon her. Her head pounded, her muscles ached, and the only thing she was aware of was that she wasn't in any part of Garden that she recognized. She could hear water dripping from a lone sink that was beside her cot, the sound of keys jingling from somewhere down the corridor, and hushed voices coming from somewhere close by.

As she struggled to sit up she noticed the bars; she was in a cell. The memories came flooding back to her. The fight with the T-Rexaur, the rush she felt when she discovered her limit break, and the sick feeling and then immense hatred as she watched Matt draw the gunblade from Miri's chest. The weight of the situation she was in came crashing down upon her and in an instant she was sober.

He'd framed her, that son of a bitch.

---

Quistis sat in the headmaster's and Squall's office. Herself, Selphie, Zell, Irvine, Cid, Edea, and Squall sat discussing what would be done with Jayden; though she didn't have much to say. She and Rinoa believed the young woman to be innocent, but due to the lack of evidence to say otherwise, their arguments fell on deaf ears.

She didn't want to believe that the young woman she'd fallen for would have it in her to commit such a crime. To Quistis, in the time they'd spent together, Jayden was one of the most caring and gentle souls she'd ever had the pleasure of meeting; only when provoked or protecting someone would the fighter in her show itself. The instructor remembered every single touch, caress, and gentle kiss they'd shared, and those memories just enforced the gut feeling she had that something was amiss with the situation.

She was broken out of her reverie by the sound of Laguna's voice over the telephone. Jayden was being handed over to the Estharian government for trial and prosecution.

"I'm terribly sorry about all of this, Cid. I will have an escort meet you at Fisherman's Horizon, from there we will take responsibility for the girl.", Laguna's voice could be heard over the phone.

Cid nodded. "I'm sorry it turned out like this as well, my friend. Garden will dock at Fisherman's Horizon by tomorrow afternoon."

"Very well. Good day to you all."

"Thank you, Laguna.", Cid pressed the 'end' button to terminate the conference.

Leaning back in his chair, the old headmaster rubbed his temples as he spoke, "I want you Squall," he turned to his commander, "to take Zell and Rinoa with you. Announce to everyone to make preparations for take off, and tell Nida to set course for Fisherman's Horizon. Also, make sure to notify the local FH government of what's going to transpire, and we will be out of their hair once it's done. I don't want to cause an upstart, and wind up having things go awry."

Squall stood and saluted the headmaster before making his exit from the room with the others; Quistis waited for the room to clear before standing. "Matron, may I speak with you please?"

The older woman that'd raised all of them smiled kindly, and motioned for Quistis to join her in the next room. Closing the door behind them, she sat behind her desk and nodded her head at one of the chairs that sat on the other side. "What troubles you, my dear?"

Quistis sat across from her and took a deep breath. She hoped Matron would listen to her plight, and not chastise her for what she was about to tell her. "I am troubled by the situation, Matron. I do not believe Jayden is guilty of the crimes she's being accused of."

Edea sighed. Quistis and Rinoa had both been speaking in this girl's defense, but with no evidence to contradict the obvious, there wasn't much she could do. "I know, sweetie. But there is not much I can do to sway Cid and Squall's decision to have the girl handed over to the Estharians," she watched as Quistis fought to keep her composure. There was something that Quistis wasn't telling her. "My child, is there something else you wish to tell me? I will keep whatever is said in here in complete confidence."

She couldn't hold it in anymore. She knew she could trust the woman that'd been like a mother to her. With a deep breath she began, "I know she is innocent Matron, because, I am in love with her. I have been in a relationship with Jayden for most of her stay at Garden, and I know she isn't capable of doing something so horrible!"

She was shocked when the woman didn't rebuff her, and tell her that as an instructor she was wrong for engaging in a romantic relationship with a student. Instead, she watched as Matron stood and came to sit in the chair beside her.

Edea looked into Quistis's eyes and saw truth in them, and great pain. She knew then that something had to be done to forestall the transfer. With a kind smile on her face, she placed her hand over Quistis's and whispered, "I will see what I can do, my child. I believe you, and I do not want to see you lose the person responsible for your recent happiness."

---

"Something stinks about this, and I'm going to find out what...", Rinoa mumbled to herself as she slowly walked the clearing. Something about the way the scene was set up didn't set right. How could a mere cadet take out a giant beast like a T-Rexaur, and proceed to take on her party members?

Pulling forth her powers, she scanned the area for any magical residue. She found the remnants of Matt's Sleep spell, but other than that there was nothing. Heaving a sigh of frustration she turned to leave, and bumped right into Edea.

"I believe you and Quistis, something isn't right here, and it's going to be up to us to figure out what that is.", Edea spoke in a calm voice.

Rinoa nodded in agreement, relieved to have someone on their side. "What can we do?"

"I cannot convince Squall and Cid to hold off on handing Jayden over to the Estharians, but," Edea let a mischievous smile play on her lips, "I have an idea."

Rinoa grinned, "A mysterious escape, perhaps?"

Edea chuckled in response. "I like the way you think, dear. Call them and give them the details of the exchange tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am."

End Chapter 4


End file.
